The Switch
by Puppkid
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have just started a HUGE argument with each other! Then, when they wake up, oh what the heck...why spoil a good story! Read and find out!also review!completed
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfic! I hope you all like it. By the way, i'm really hyper for some reason, so.....I just thought I'd tell you. You'll have to tell me what you think through reviews. Any suggestions for the next parts will be greatly appreciated!   
  
Disclaimer: Oy. Inuyasha's sure in a bad mood right now...it's a good thing I don't own him....  
  
-------Night-----------------  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were at it again. Fighting as usual. For some stupid reason.   
  
"You idiot!"  
  
"Wench!"  
  
"What did you say?!"  
  
"I said WENCH!"  
  
"SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
(thump!)"Owww! What did you do that for?"  
  
But Kagome had already stormed off. Sango went over to Inuyasha.   
  
"I really think you should go talk to her."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because then I'd apoligize first!"  
  
"You're just a stubborn fool." Miroku stepped in.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
At this point, Sango had left to find Kagome.  
  
"If you weren't stubborn, you'd go find Kagome!" With that said, Miroku walked off to start a fire.  
  
Inuyasha sat down by the base of a nearby tree. "I am NOT stubborn" He said as he fell asleep.  
  
----------Kagome--------  
  
Kagome had stormed off into the forest. When Sango found her, she was sitting on a log, her face wet.  
  
"Are you crying?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"I can't help it! He's such an idiot sometimes!"  
  
"Well, he is a guy, and guy's can't help but be idiots" They both laughed at this.  
  
"Now why don't we go back to the camp?"  
  
"Fine, but i'm not apologizing."  
  
Inuyasha woke up when he heard a twig snap. He reached instinctivly for his Tetsiaga(sorry if I spelled it wrong), but then calmed down when he saw it was Kagome.  
  
"Feh, the wench decided to apologize." He said when Kagome came towards him.   
  
But Kagome just walked right past him and sat down on her sleeping bag.  
  
"Good night everyone."   
  
Kagome crawled into her sleeping bag and went to sleep. 1 by 1, everyone eventually fell asleep. Including Inuyasha. Once everyone was asleep, a cloaked figure stepped out of the darkness. It was Naraku.  
  
"This should be interesting to watch." he said as he walked over to where Kagome and Inuyasha were sleeping. He muttered something, and then left. 


	2. The Switch Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Realization:   
  
Ok....still hyper.....just to let you know.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha!  
  
Me: We all know that already! So leave!  
  
Disclaimer: Fine, just thought you'd want to know(sulks off)  
  
Ok. Here's chapter 2. I got a review! No. wait! 2 rewiews! Thanks : and geopardy for replying!  
  
-By the way, can someone post a rewiew spelling tetsiaga and Sango's and Miroku's weapons? Thanks!  
  
_______________Morning_______________  
  
*Yawn* Kagome wakes up. She looks around, and sees Sango, Miroku, and Shippo still sleeping. She doesn't look over at Inuyasha because he was probably still mad.  
  
Kagome got up and walked to the nearby water hole to get washed up. She felt a little weird, but she figured it was just because she just woke up.   
  
Kagome took a quick bath, and she realized when she was done that she had been wearing Inuyasha's clothes!  
  
-----Back at Camp-----  
  
Inuyasha had just woken up. He got up and stretched, and felt weird. He sensed something, but couldn't tell what. His nose wasn't working well, but he figured it was because he just woke up.   
  
A shadow emerged from the bushes. It was Naraku! Inuyasha growled and reached for Tetsiaga. It wasn't there! Inuyasha looked down, and saw he was wearing Kagome's clothes!  
  
"What the..." he cried.  
  
"heh" Naraku was laughing.  
  
"You! What did you do to me?" Inuyasha would have lunged at Naraku if he was in his own body.  
  
"Not just you." Naraku smirked.  
  
Just then Inuyasha heard a scream, but it sounded like a man...  
  
(strangly enough, everyone else is still sleeping!)  
  
-----Watering Hole------------  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha sped towards the watering hole.  
  
When Inuyasha got there, he found himself staring...at himself? That couldn't be right, but it was.  
  
"Inuyasha?" his reflection asked.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It was Naraku! He did something to us during the night!"  
  
"But what can we do?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, you can use the Tetsiaga."  
  
"Oh, yeah." Kagome grinned sheepishly. "TETSIAGA!" she unsheathed the sword, but Naraku had alreadly left.  
  
-----Back at Camp-----   
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had just woken up.   
  
"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
"And Inuyasha" Shippo said.  
  
Miroku answered. "The watering hole."  
  
So they all headed towards the watering hole. 


	3. The Switch chapter 3

Chapter 3: Deep in thought   
  
Ok. Hyperness is going down. Deep breath.....Deep breath......  
  
Disclaimer: I...  
  
Me: Don't even start. Go away.  
  
Disclaimer *leaves*  
  
------Watering Hole-------  
  
When Sango, Miroku, and Shippo got to the water hole, they saw Kagome and Inuyasha talking with each other.   
  
"How do we fix this?"  
  
"How should I know? This is all your fault!"  
  
"My fault! How was I supposed to know Naraku was...."  
  
Then they noticed everyone else standing next to them.   
  
Shippo spoke up "What did Naraku do?"  
  
Kagome( really Inuyasha) Reached over and hit Skippo on the head. "Go away. It's none of your business!"  
  
Shippo stared, shocked. "What's gotten into you Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah. You never hit Shippo! In fact, you're always helping him out." Sango said.  
  
"That's because that's Inuyasha..." Inuyasha( Kagome) said.  
  
Everyone just stared, confused.  
  
"It's a long story..."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
------Camp------  
  
When everyone was back at camp, Kagome and Inuyasha explained everything. About waking up and not realizing what had happened until Naraku himself had shown up.  
  
"So....how do we fix this?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome looked down "Actually...we don't know" she admitted  
  
"We've got to do something!"  
  
"I know that!"  
  
Miroku spoke up. "We've got to get Naraku to reverse the spell."  
  
"But that's impossible!" Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome thought for a sec. "Maybe it's not..."  
  
Everyone stared at her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, what if......."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
PLEASE SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS!   
  
Sorry about the small chapter (if you think it's small), but i've kinda run out of ideas for now....i think i need sugar.  
  
Yes! that's it! Sugar! *wanders off in search of sugar* 


	4. The Switch chapter 4

hapter 4: YOU PEVERT!  
  
Ok! I'm back, but I STILL haven't found more sugar. *sighs* oh well. At least you don't have to hear that disclaimer guy! I made him leave, and he's not allowed back in.  
  
*hears chanting from outside* I Don't Own Inuyasha! I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
Me: Oh will you just shut up!  
  
Ok. Please keep reviewing, and if you think of anything good that could be in the story, put it in a rewiew.  
  
JUST TO NOT CONFUSE YOU. IF I SAY KAGOME-IT'S INUYASHA'S BODY DOING IT, AND VISE VERSA.  
  
-----------------Camp------------------  
  
Kagome: What if we ask one of his incarnations to help?  
  
"But why would they help us?"  
  
"I think I once heard Kagura muttering as she left. It sounded like she wanted Naraku dead. Maybe she'll help us!"  
  
"Ok! It's worth a try."  
  
(Inuyasha) "I'll do it. Anything to get me out of this body!"  
  
Kagome started to get mad. "And what's wrong with my body?"  
  
"It's a girl's body!"  
  
Kagome clenched her fist and twitched her eyebrow.   
  
Inuyasha knew what was coming next. "Please! Don't!"  
  
"SIT!!!!!" But surprisingly enough, Inuyasha didn't sit. Kagome did.  
  
"Oww! I forgot that i'm in your body."  
  
Inuyasha grinned evily.  
  
Sango stepped in "Umm, we're going to leave you two alone for a bit. With that they ran off.  
  
"Traitors"  
  
"Ok. I'm going to have some fun with this."  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
"SIT!" Kagome crashed to the ground.  
  
"SIT! SIT! SIT!" *crash! crash! crash!*  
  
"Will you quit it?!"  
  
"No. It's called revenge, and if my calculations are correct...." Inuyasha smirked. "I've still got about 200 sits to go!"  
  
(you know what came next right?)  
  
Kagome got up after what seemed like 2 hours and went over to the water hole. Inuyasha was taking a bath. He turned around and saw her standing there.  
  
"PERVERT! SIT!"  
  
"What? You forget, that's MY body!"  
  
"So? You're still being a pervert!"  
  
"Fine. I'll leave!"  
  
Kagome left to find Sango.  
  
-----------Camp-------------  
  
When Kagome found Sango, she was sitting by the fire.  
  
"So....what happened?"  
  
"See for yourself"  
  
"Omigosh!" You've got some bad bruises!"  
  
"Well, that's what happens when you got sitted 200 times in a row!"  
  
Inuyasha walked in. "Hey pervert."  
  
"I told you! I'm not a pervert!"  
  
"Whatever...by the way, I sat you about 205 times. Not 200."  
  
"Ohh...When I get my hands on you!"  
  
"Not so fast! SIT!"  
  
*crash*  
  
Sango sighed. This was going to be a long night.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
So.....did you like it? I'm low on sugar, so I don't know how good it is. 


	5. The Switch chapter 5

I'm back! And guess what?   
  
.................Ok so you're not going to guess. Well, I won't be hearing from that disclaimer person in this chapter!  
  
*hears muffled noises* OH NO! He woke up! Bye! And oh yeah, thanks for the reviews! *runs off*  
  
-------Camp------  
  
Miroku sat thinking. He knew Kagome was beautiful, and he felt the need to...(you know). But he was at a problem. Inuyasha was in Kagome's body, so it would be different. For one thing, Inuyasha hit hard....very hard. If he laid a hand on Kagome's body, he'd get hurt. And he didn't want to get hurt.   
  
Another thing was the fact that he wanted to touch Kagome, not Inuyasha in Kagome's body, but then he'd be touching Inuyasha's body...and he'd get hurt if he did that. Both ways would lead to him getting hurt.  
  
Sango walked over. "What's up Miroku?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I bet you were thinking something perverted!"   
  
"No! I was....umm."  
  
"I KNEW IT!" *slap!* There was now a red mark on Miroku's face. Sango walked away.  
  
Miroku sighed. He knew he'd get hurt somehow. But now he didn't have to think about Kagome and Inuyasha. He was settling for Sango.  
  
------The Water Hole-------  
  
Kagome decided that she wasn't going to upset Inuyasha at all. That would just give him the pleasure of sitting her again.  
  
Just then Inuyasha walked up behind her. He bent down and whispered "sit."  
  
Even though Kagome was sitting already, she still made a small dent in the ground.  
  
"What did you do that for?!"  
  
"I dunno. Just for fun I guess." Then Inuyasha left laughing.  
  
"Inuyasha makes me so mad!" she said to herself. Then she decided to go for a walk in the forest.  
  
------Camp------  
  
Inuyasha came back to camp grinning. Sango looked up.  
  
"Wait let me guess. You sat her again didn't you?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just for the fun of it." With that Inuyasha sat down by a tree and went to sleep for a bit.  
  
------The Forest-------  
  
Kagome had walked around in the forest for awhile, and she finally found a log to sit on. She sat down, and all of a sudden......  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry if you think this chapter was short! I ended it as if it were a suspense novel! Keep the reviews coming please!  
  
(if anyone has any ideas about how to keep that disclaimer from interupting, put it in a review!) 


	6. The Switch chapter 6

Chapter 6: Encounter!  
  
Ok. I'm back. And no. I didn't get any other ways to get rid of that annoying disclaimer! But I thought up one or two. *grins evily*  
  
Disclaimer: I...  
  
Me: Guess What?  
  
Disclaimer: What?  
  
Me: There's a store across the street that's selling Inuyasha!  
  
Disclaimer: Really!? *leaves quikly*  
  
Me: I knew that'd get him to leave!  
  
I really need some ideas people!!!! Please help + review!   
  
Thanks to: Inufan1, halfdemon_gurl15, geopardy, and Inakia for reviewing!  
  
----Flashback----  
  
Kagome had walked around in the forest for awhile, and she finally found a log to sit on. She sat down, and all of a sudden.....  
  
----End of flashback---  
  
She saw Sesshoumaru standing right in front of her!  
  
"I've come to fight you Inuyasha. This time I will kill you!"  
  
'Oh no!' Kagome thought. 'He thinks I'm Inuyasha!'  
  
"But you don't...." she was cut off by Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Don't try to run this time Inuyasha. There's no way I'm going to let you escape." Sesshoumaru charged at Kagome and she turned and ran.  
  
"What's the matter Inuyasha? Scared?"  
  
Kagome stopped running. She knew that Sesshoumaru would find her anyway. She turned and faced him, and took out the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"So. You've finally decided to fight." Sesshoumaru said as he charged at her.   
  
Kagome blocked with the Tetsusaiga, then attacked. Sesshoumaru easily blocked it and swiped at her with his claws. Kagome desperatly tried to remember what else Inuyasha could do. Then she remembered one thing. She saw that her leg was bleeding from where Sesshoumaru had hit her with his claws. She dipped her fingers in the blood and shouted "Claws of Blood!"  
  
Sesshoumaru was hit, and he was bleeding. The only problem was, it wasn't a major hit. He got back up. "Heh. As usual, weak."  
  
Kagome thought of what she could do. Suddenly it hit her. She took out Tetsusaiga and faced Sesshoumaru. There it was. The wind scar! She flung Tetsusaiga through it, and the attack slammed into Sesshoumaru.   
  
He was down, but was he out?  
  
-------------------------------  
  
I'm ending it here. Sorry if you think it's short. And I'd like to take this moment to thank sugar. Without that tasty white substance, i'd be having writers block!!!! Keep reviewing and sending in reviews! 


	7. The Switch chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sesshoumaru Finds Out The Truth  
  
Hey Inufan1 (a friend of mine. not on this site). I'm taking your advice! Just so you know...you might find a big shaking box on your front steps today. *grins evily*   
  
Well. At least we don't have to hear that guy today. I've gotten some more reviews so i've decided that I'll keep on writing.   
  
Hope you enjoy it! Keep sending in reviews.  
  
------Flashback-----  
  
Kagome desperatly tried to remember what else Inuyasha could do. Then she remembered one thing. She saw that her leg was bleeding from where Sesshoumaru had hit her with his claws. She dipped her fingers in the blood and shouted "Claws of Blood!"  
  
Sesshoumaru was hit, and he was bleeding. The only problem was, it wasn't a major hit. He got back up. "Heh. As usual, weak."  
  
Kagome thought of what she could do. Suddenly it hit her. She took out Tetsusaiga and faced Sesshoumaru. There it was. The wind scar! She flung Tetsusaiga through it, and the attack slammed into Sesshoumaru.   
  
He was down, but was he out?  
  
-----End of Flashback------  
  
Kagome walked carefully over to the fallen Sesshoumaru. She reached him, and saw that he was barely breathing. She leaned over him to try and help.   
  
All of a sudden, Sesshoumaru's hand reached out and grabbed Kagome's shirt.   
  
"Stupid Hanyu!(sorry if it's spelt wrong) I'll get you for that!"  
  
With that he threw Kagome into a nearby tree, knocking her unconcious.  
  
------Back at Camp------  
  
Inuyasha woke up. He looked around, everyone was sleeping, but he couldn't see Kagome anywhere. He walked over to Sango, and woke her up.   
  
"Do you know where Kagome is?"   
  
"No. Why? Isn't she back yet?"  
  
"Back from what?"  
  
"She didn't tell you? She said she was going for a walk in the forest."  
  
"No, she didn't tell me. And i'm going to find her!" With that, Inuyasha picked up Kagome's bow and arrows, and walked into the forest.  
  
-----Inuyasha in the forest------  
  
Inuyasha couldn't find Kagome anywhere. All of a sudden, he heard laughter. It was coming from a clearing in the forest. Inuyasha walked carefully into the clearing, hiding behind a tree.  
  
There he saw.......KAGOME AND SESSHOUMARU LAUGHING AND DRINKING!(not! coudn't resist!!!)  
  
What he really saw was Sesshoumaru standing over Kagome. It looked as if Kagome was unconcious.  
  
"This is where I kill you little brother." Sesshoumaru laughed quietly.  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of his hiding place. "Kagome!" he shouted as he ran to her.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up confused. He saw Inuyasha running towards him, and laughed. "Well, it looks like the woman has come to rescue her man."  
  
"What are you talking about?" then he remembered. He was in Kagome's body.  
  
"I'm Inuyasha" he said. "And that's Kagome."  
  
"You're lying!"  
  
"I am not! Naraku switched us while we were sleeping!"  
  
"And you really expect me to believe you?"  
  
"Actually, I do!"  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome had woken up and was watching the whole thing.  
  
"It's true." She said quietly.   
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Well then, I guess I'll leave then. It would be no fun to kill Inuyasha while he was a girl." With that said, Sesshoumaru left.  
  
After he had gone, Inuyasha ran over to Kagome. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah. I just got scraped on my leg." she tried to get up, but couldn't.  
  
"Here. Let me help." Inuyasha picked Kagome up, which was pretty hard to do because he was in Kagome's body, and carried her back to camp.  
  
When they got back to camp....   
  
--------------------  
  
Ending it here for now! I think it was a pretty long chapter. Did you like my joke about Kagome and Sesshoumaru? Keep reviewing! 


	8. The Switch chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
  
I'm back! Hey Inufan1. Is your "package" giving you any trouble? Just thought I'd ask.   
  
Anyway....this is chapter 8! Please review!  
  
-----Camp------  
  
When Kagome and Inuyasha got back to camp they saw everyone sitting around something by the fire. They walked over.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"Kagome! What's wrong with your leg?"  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes!" with that said, Kagome got down from Inuyasha and walked, slightly limping, to a nearby tree and sat down.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Inuyasha.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What happened to Kagome?"  
  
"I don't know. When I found her, she was against a tree unconcious. Sesshoumaru was just about to pull to finishing blow."  
  
"Sesshoumaru was here?"  
  
"Yeah. He thought Kagome was me."  
  
"Gee, I wonder why?"  
  
"Stop being sarcastic."  
  
"Whatever." Inuyasha walked away. Kagome came over to Sango.  
  
"So..what were you guys looking at?"  
  
"This." Sango handed her a piece of paper.   
  
It said: Kagome,  
  
If you want the spell to be taken off, meet me at the clearing in the middle of the forest. Tonight. Come alone.  
  
~Kagura  
  
Kagome read the paper. "But why would Kagura help us?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe, like you said, she wants to be free from Naraku."   
  
"I guess....alright. I'm going to go meet her."  
  
"You are? What if it's a trap?"  
  
"I don't care. I'm in Inuyasha's body, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Listen, don't tell Inuyasha about this."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because then he'll try to stop me from going."  
  
"Alright...."  
  
It had gotten dark. Kagome stood up. "Good night everyone."  
  
"Night Kagome."  
  
Kagome crawled into her sleeping bag and pretended to be asleep. When she was sure everyone was sleeping, she got out of her sleeping bag. She started to leave, then turned back and grabbed the Tetsusaiga, just in case. Then she headed into the forest.   
  
What she didn't know was that a pair of eyes were watching her every move.   
  
"Excellent....it's all going as planned."   
  
----------------------------  
  
Who belongs to the pair of eyes? Stay tuned! Also send in your reviews! (sorry if you think it was a small chapter) 


	9. The Switch chapter 9

Hey everybody! I'm back with chapter 9! I've gotten a lot of good reviews on this. Ok. Back to the story. *phone rings*  
  
1 sec everybody. *answers* You hear loud singing. I don't own Inuyasha! No nooooo! *hangs up* 1 more sec. *calls Inufan1 and leaves room* You hear arguing.   
  
Me: Inu! Can't you gag him or something?   
  
Inu: Fine! I just don't see how he could've called you!  
  
Me: Well, he did.  
  
Inu: Ok. 1 sec. *you hear muffled protests* *Inu gets back on*  
  
Inu: Sorry about that. He won't bother you anymore.   
  
Me: Thanks! *hangs up and comes back in*  
  
Ok. NOW we can go back to the story.  
  
Chapter 9: If I gave this a title it would give the contents away.  
  
----Flashback-----  
  
It had gotten dark. Kagome stood up. "Good night everyone.  
  
"Night Kagome."  
  
Kagome crawled into her sleeping bag and pretended to be asleep. When she was sure everyone was sleeping, she got out of her sleeping bag. She started to leave, then turned back and grabbed the Tetsusaiga, just in case. Then she headed into the forest.   
  
What she didn't know was that a pair of eyes were watching her every move.   
  
"Excellent....it's all going as planned."   
  
-----End of Flashback------  
  
Kagome walked into the clearing. All of a sudden, her, or Inuyasha's, senses told her a demon was there.  
  
She heard laughter. "I can't believe you fell for it. I guess it's true, you are a stupid girl."  
  
Kagome looked around. "Where are you?"  
  
"Right here." the wind came out of nowhere and knocked Kagome to the ground. The last thing Kagome saw was Kagura, laughing above her. She screamed. Then she blacked out.  
  
------Back at Camp------  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I have no idea" Miroku replied.  
  
"I do..." It was Sango.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Sango handed Inuyasha the note.  
  
He read it. "And she went?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Inuyasha's hand had curled up into a fist. "And you let her go without telling me?"  
  
"Umm....yeah."   
  
"Why?"  
  
Sango didn't have to answer, because they heard a scream.   
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Everyone raced to the clearing.  
  
When they got there......  
  
----------------------------------  
  
I know this is a short chapter! I just want to put in as many chapters as I can, and I really like to keep readers in suspense!  
  
Please keep reviewing!!!! 


	10. The Switch chapter 10

I'm back! And I brought my friend Inufan1 with me! Thanks to Inu, you won't have to worry about that disclaimer guy.  
  
Inu *whispers*: Psst psst.  
  
Me: What do you mean he escaped?  
  
Inu: He escaped.  
  
Me: How?  
  
Inu: I dunno.  
  
Me: Oh no!! He's gonna come back!!  
  
Inu: No he's not...  
  
Me: Why not?  
  
Inu: Because he's already here...  
  
Me: Oh no!!! Call sercurity! Bar the door! Lock the windows!  
  
Inu: It's too late! He's reached the speaker system!  
  
Me: No!!!!!!  
  
Voice from speaker: *very loud* I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!  
  
Inu: Can I go take care of him?  
  
Me: Go ahead, but make sure you shut the speaker off first.  
  
*Inu leaves*   
  
Voice from speaker: I DON....no!!!! stay away!!!!!!  
  
*speaker shuts off*  
  
Me: Ok...I definetly DON'T want to know what's going on in there...on with the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 10: The Reason Part 1  
  
------Flashback-------  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I have no idea" Miroku replied.  
  
"I do..." It was Sango.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Sango handed Inuyasha the note.  
  
He read it. "And she went?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Inuyasha's hand had curled up into a fist. "And you let her go without telling me?"  
  
"Umm....yeah."   
  
"Why?"  
  
Sango didn't have to answer, because they heard a scream.   
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Everyone raced to the clearing.  
  
When they got there......  
  
-------End of Flashback-------  
  
When they got there, the saw Kagura flying off, with Kagome unconcious behind her.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha yelled. He tried to chase after them.  
  
"It's too late Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled. "They're too far away!"  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha had stopped running and sat down on the ground.   
  
Miroku walked towards Inuyasha. Sango heads back to camp. "Go away!" Inuyasha cried before Miroku reached him.  
  
Inuyasha was crying, and he didn't want people to see him crying.  
  
Just then, a paper floated down from the sky. Inuyasha picked it up and read it. It said:  
  
Inuyasha,  
  
Meet me at Naraku's castle. Kagome is safe. For now at least.... You can bring whoever you want. If you make it to me, I will reverse the spell.  
  
~Kagura  
  
"Are you going to do it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked  
  
"I have to. *whispers* For Kagome's sake."  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha hed back to camp.  
  
-----Back at Camp-----  
  
Inuyasha showed the note to Sango and Shippo.  
  
After they read it Sango asked "What are you going to do Inuyasha?"  
  
"That's easy. I'm going to get Kagome."  
  
"But you don't even know where Naraku's castle is" Miroku spoke up.  
  
"Yeah, that's the problem."  
  
Suddenly Shippo exclaims "Look! There's a map on the back!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"There is!"  
  
"And it's to Naraku's castle!"  
  
It was settled. Everyone packed their things up and headed towards Naraku's castle.  
  
------Naraku's Castle, Dungeon------  
  
Kagome lay unconcious for a while longer. Then she woke up and looked around. She saw that she was in a dark cell.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
A voice came out from outside the cell. "You're in Naraku's dungeon."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Kagura."  
  
"Why did you kidnap me?"  
  
"I didn't kidnap you. I had to take you here becuase I need you and Inuyasha to do something for me, and besides, when I'm not in the castle i'm always being watched."  
  
"What is it you want us to do?"  
  
"You'll have to wait for Inuyasha to come."  
  
--------------------  
  
Did I make the chapter long enough? I hope so. Keep the reviews coming, and the disclaimer out.   
  
*thinks* Hmm..I wonder what Inu did to him in there....never mind...I don't think I want to know. *shakes head and leaves* Now where did I put that sugar...... 


	11. The Switch AN

The Switch, A/N  
  
Hey guys!! *says in a happy voice* Everyone loves me!! Well..not EVERYONE...but lots of people!! Just so you all know...*huge grin* I already know how to get rid of the disclaimer, cause this is a completed story on another site, but thanks anyway! Hehe...you'll all like what I did to him!  
  
~Pupp 


	12. The Switch chapter 11

This is going to be a REALLY short chapter, ok? Chapter 11: The Split Path  
  
-----On a path------  
  
Sango: "Are you sure we're going the right way?"  
  
Inuyasha: "Yes!"  
  
"You'd better be right!"  
  
Shippo: "Are we there yet?"  
  
"You little!" Inuyasha chases Shippo around. "Aaaahh!! Kagome!!"  
  
Inuyasha stops chasing. 'Oops' Shippo thought.  
  
Inuyasha picks the map up again and looks at it. "We're going the right way."  
  
They keep walking.  
  
After a bit of walking, they come to a split path.  
  
"Now what?" Sango asks.  
  
"Umm...I don't know." Inuyasha admits.  
  
"Let's go........."(left or right)?  
  
-------------------------  
  
Sorry if this was short! I put this up on Inu no Uchi first, and i continued from there 


	13. The Switch chapter 12

Me: Hi Inu!  
  
Inu: Hi!  
  
Me: How's your *guest*?  
  
Inu: Tied up and gagged.....I mean, he's having a lot fun staying with me....heh heh.  
  
Me: Good. That means our problems are gone for the moment.  
  
Inu *looks over shoulder*: Too bad that moment didn't last long.  
  
Me: You mean he's here?  
  
Inu: Yup. *whispers to me* I thought he wouldn't be able to escape this time!  
  
Me: *whispering back* Why? What did you do?  
  
Inu: I hit him over the head and threw him into a tank of sharks!  
  
Me: Really?  
  
Inu: No....but I wanted to.....that is, after I had a little fun with him.  
  
Me: lol  
  
Inu: So....want me to take care of him again?  
  
Me: No, that's ok. Let him come in this time.  
  
Inu: Are you insane?  
  
Me: Nope. *grins evily* I've got a plan.....  
  
*Gasp! What will happen to the disclaimer??? What is Pupp's plan? I know....but I'm not going to tell you! It's like a mini cliffhanger!  
  
Chapter 12: Watching It All From A Distance  
  
-----Back to the Path------  
  
--Flashback--  
  
After a bit of walking, they come to a split path.  
  
"Now what?" Sango asks.  
  
"Umm...I don't know." Inuyasha admits.  
  
"Let's go........."(left or right)?  
  
--End of Flashback--  
  
(Remember! You people, or at least 2 of you, decided Inuyasha's group's fate! Muhahahaha!)  
  
"Let's go right." Inuyasha decided.  
  
"Ok." The group goes right.   
  
As they walked down the path, Kagome and Kagura were watching from Kanna's mirror. Kagura hadn't wanted Kanna to tell Naraku what she was up to, so before Kanna came in, Kagura explained to Kagome.  
  
"For right now I've got to tie you up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if Kanna thinks I'm treating you nicely, she'll tell Naraku, and then I won't be able to help you!"  
  
"Ok then." Kagura put chains quickly around Kagome's wrists, but the chains were loose enough that Kagome could get out of them if she wanted to.  
  
Kanna walked in. She looked at Kagura. "Why isn't she putting up a fight?" she asked.  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
Meanwhile Kagome just sat on the ground, trying to make herself cry. She did.  
  
"She's crying." Kanna whispered.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Why is she crying?"  
  
"Probably because she'll never see Inuyasha again."  
  
With that said, Kanna held up her mirror. "Let's see what Inuyasha is doing."  
  
Kagome looked up. She wasn't trying to cry now, she actually was. She watched as the mirror found Inuyasha.  
  
---The Path---  
  
While Kagome was watching, Inuyasha and the rest of the group were still walking.  
  
"Do you think we went the right way?" Sango asked.  
  
"I hope so." Was all Inuyasha said.  
  
"Look! Look!" Shippo cried.   
  
Inuyasha looked up. "It's Naraku's castle!"  
  
The group started running towards the castle, but they were stopped by hundreds of youkai.   
  
Miroku looked around. There were no poison insects around. He quickly opened up his air void, and sucked in the youkai.   
  
After the youkai were gone, the group continued to run towards the castle.  
  
--The Dungeon--  
  
Kanna was speaking. "So..they made it past the youkai."   
  
"That's right! Now they'll come and defeat Naraku and all the rest of you!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Quiet" Kanna replied.   
  
"No."  
  
"Fine then, you leave me no choice." Kanna used her mirror on Kagome and took almost all of her power away.   
  
'This wasn't supposed to happen!' Kagura thought to herself.  
  
"There. Now you will be quiet."   
  
Kagome couldn't speak. She was too weak. She slumped down into unconciousness.  
  
------------------------  
  
Boy, am I evil! I've decided to end it there! That's what? 2 cliffhangers in one chapter? Well, I have to go to bed. *Yawns* *sleepily says* Send in the reviews please. *slumps over asleep on keyboard." 


	14. The Switch chapter 13

I'm back! Inu's with me too! Last chapter, the disclaimer was just about to come inside.  
  
I stationed myself behind the door and Inu was next to me. The disclaimer ran in, and I threw a rosary on him.   
  
"What the?"  
  
I smirked. "It's a rosary."  
  
Disclaimer: So what. *begins chanting* I don't own Inuyasha..."  
  
Me: Shut up.  
  
*disclaimer stops talking* *Looks at me curiously*  
  
Me: Sit.  
  
*disclaimer crashes to the ground*  
  
Me: This is fun!  
  
Inu: Yeah!  
  
Me: Roll over!  
  
*disclaimer rolls over*  
  
Me: Go buy sodas for everyone here.  
  
*disclaimer leaves* *comes back with about 5 sodas in hands*  
  
Me: Thanks.  
  
Me: Your turn Inu.  
  
Inu: *grins evily* Follow me.  
  
*Disclaimer gives a 'help me' look.* *I just grin* *disclaimer follows Inu*  
  
Me: I don't think anyone here wants to know where they're going.  
  
Keep the reviews coming please!!  
  
Chapter 13: A new Incarnation?  
  
----Flashback----  
  
Kanna was speaking. "So..they made it past the youkai."   
  
"That's right! Now they'll come and defeat Naraku and all the rest of you!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Quiet" Kanna replied.   
  
"No."  
  
"Fine then, you leave me no choice." Kanna used her mirror on Kagome and took almost all of her power away.   
  
'This wasn't supposed to happen!' Kagura thought to herself.  
  
"There. Now you will be quiet."   
  
Kagome couldn't speak. She was too weak. She slumped down into unconciousness.  
  
----End of Flashback----  
  
--Dungeon--  
  
Kagome had become unconcious. 'This wasn't supposed to happen!!! Now what do I do if Inuyasha gets here earlier than it takes for her to wake up?'  
  
"Is something the matter?"  
  
Kagura looked at who was speaking. It was Kanna. "No. Nothing is the matter. I was just thinking about the fact that now that the girl is unconcious, she won't be able to watch Inuyasha get killed."  
  
"I never thought of that."  
  
"Well, it's too late now. I say we just let Inuyasha come to us."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because then we can kill him right before Kagome's very eyes! *laughs*"  
  
"That's a good idea."  
  
"Good. Call off the Youkai."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We want Inuyasha and the rest of his group to get seperated along the way, and I'd prefer Inuyasha to be at his strongest so he can see that we're stronger than him."  
  
"Ok." Kanna left to ask Naraku to call off the youkai.  
  
Kagura looked at Kagome. 'Stupid girl! Wake up!'  
  
But Kagome was trying to wake up. She couldn't.   
  
---Kagome's Inner Mind---  
  
Kagome was trying to wake up. But something was holding her back, and she couldn't tell what.  
  
She looked behind her, and tried to make out what she saw. She saw herself! But it was her real self. In her own body, not Inuyasha's.   
  
'This is an illusion' she thought to herself.   
  
'No, it's not.' The other her thought back.  
  
'What?'  
  
'We're the same person.'  
  
'No we're not.'  
  
'Yes we are. I'm your inner self.'  
  
'Why won't you let go of me?'  
  
'Because if I do, you'll become concious.'  
  
'And that's a bad thing?'  
  
'In this case, yes.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because Inuyasha might die in front of your very eyes.'  
  
'That's all the more reason for me to wake up! I have to help him!'  
  
'No. That's the reason I need to keep you unconcious.'  
  
'You're not me.'  
  
'I thought we had been through this already.'  
  
'We had. But the more I think about it the more I know you're not me!'  
  
'How am I not you?'  
  
'For one thing, I'd never keep myself from trying to help Inuyasha!'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because....*mumbles*'  
  
'What was that? I couldn't hear you.'  
  
'If you were me, you'd know that reason!'  
  
With that said, Kagome struggled to get away from her fake self.  
  
--Naraku's room--  
  
While Kagome was having a fight with "herself", Naraku was watching the whole thing using Kanna's mirror.   
  
"Does that foolish girl actually think she can escape from Rekkyo? I mean, he is my incarnation after all. Yes, I knew making an incarnation like him was a good idea." (Thanks Inufan1 for this idea!)   
  
--The Path--  
  
Inuyasha and everyone else got past the youkai, and had made it to the castle.   
  
"This is too easy." said Inuyasha.  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
Inuyasha quickly turned around. "Kagura! Where's Kagome?!"  
  
"Don't worry. She's fine. Unconcious, but fine."  
  
"What do you mean unconcious?!"  
  
*quietly*"I'll tell you when you get inside!" Kagura disappeared into the castle.  
  
Inuyasha ran to catch up. Everyone else tried to follow.Sango and Shippo made it in, but the door shut before Miroku could get in. He tried calling Sango, but she was too far ahead.  
  
'Oh well' he thought to himself and sat on the steps.   
  
--------------------------  
  
I'm ending it there. I don't think it's a cliffhanger, but who knows what you guys think. I think it was pretty long. See you next time, and please review. 


	15. The Switch chapter 14

I'm back! And let's just say that the disclaimer won't be coming back for awhile. I think Inu's *entertaining* or in this case *being entertained* by him. *You hear music in the background* Inu: Dance baby dance!   
  
Back to the story! *thanks Inufan1 + Inu_no_Michi for helping!*  
  
Chapter 14: Returning  
  
--Flashback--  
  
Inuyasha and everyone else got past the youkai, and had made it to the castle.   
  
"This is too easy." said Inuyasha.  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
Inuyasha quickly turned around. "Kagura! Where's Kagome?!"  
  
"Don't worry. She's fine. Unconcious, but fine."  
  
"What do you mean unconcious?!"  
  
*quietly*"I'll tell you when you get inside!" Kagura disappeared into the castle.  
  
Inuyasha ran to catch up. Everyone else tried to follow.Sango and Shippo made it in, but the door shut before Miroku could get in. He tried calling Sango, but she was too far ahead.  
  
'Oh well' he thought to himself and sat on the steps.   
  
--End of Flashback--  
  
Inuyasha, followed closely by Sango and Shippo, chased Kagura through Naraku's castle. Inuyasha turned a corner, and when Sango and Shippo turned the corner, he was nowhere in sight!  
  
"I guess this is as far as we go Shippo."   
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"Hey, Sango?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where's Miroku?"  
  
"I have no clue."  
  
"Lets's go find him!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
--Dungeon--  
  
Kagome was still fighting unconciousness.  
  
'You're not me!'  
  
'Yes I am!'  
  
'No you're not!'  
  
'......'  
  
'Aren't you going to answer me?'  
  
Her other self nods slightly an turns to face Kagome again.  
  
'You're right. I'm not you.'  
  
'Who are you then?'  
  
'I am Rekkyo.'  
  
'Who?'  
  
'Rekkyo. I am a reincarnation of Naraku.'  
  
'Another one?!'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
Kagome struggled even harder.  
  
'Get away from me!'  
  
Kagome broke away from Rekkyo and tried to get to the surface, where she would become concious again. But she was stopped again. There was a force field preventing her from going any further.  
  
'What is this?'   
  
'It is a force field. The only way to get rid of it is to fight me.'  
  
'Fine!'  
  
'You wish to fight me human?'  
  
'Yes! And right now, I'm a Hanyou!'  
  
'You don't have any weapons.'  
  
'Neither do you.'  
  
'Yes I do.'  
  
'What?'  
  
Rekkyo took out Kagome's bow and arrows.  
  
'Unlike you, I don't miss.'  
  
Kagome had a problem now. She didn't have any weapons!   
  
'I wish I had the Tetsusaiga!' she thought.  
  
'Well, you don't!'  
  
----The Dungeon---  
  
After following Kagura through Naraku's castle, she finally led him to Kagome's cell.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She was unconcious, but unhurt.  
  
"How did she become unconcious?"  
  
"Kanna took most of her power away. She was weak, and passed out."  
  
"How long ago was this?"  
  
"A few hours ago."  
  
"Then why hasn't she woken up?"  
  
"I think she is fighting Rekkyo."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Rekkyo. He is Naraku's newest incarnation, and he can shapeshift. He can also enter other minds."  
  
"Can she win?"  
  
"Only if she has the Tetsusaiga."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
"Why haven't you given it to her?"  
  
"Because there is a forcefield around her. No Demon can get to her. You can get to her though."  
  
"That's right! I'm a human."  
  
Inuyasha picked up the Tetsusaiga, and went over to Kagome. As soon as he got close to Kagome, he blacked out.  
  
When Inuyasha woke up, he was in total darkness. He got up and looked around.   
  
He saw two figures facing each other. One was Kagome in his body, and the other was Kagome in her own body.  
  
One of them was Rekkyo, and the other was the real Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to them. He knew that the real Kagome was the one in his body.   
  
The real Kagome saw him. 'Inuyasha!' she cried.  
  
'Kagome!'  
  
Inuyasha handed Kagome the Tetsusaiga. 'I thought you might need this.'   
  
'What about you?'  
  
'I have your arrows.'  
  
Inuyasha took out the arrows, and shot one at Rekkyo.   
  
It didn't reach him.  
  
'Why didn't it work?'  
  
'You have to concentrate! Find the power inside of you!'  
  
Inuyasha found the power and shot another arrow at Rekkyo.   
  
Rekkyo doged it. 'You think that will stop.....' he couldn't finish his sentence. Kagome had crept up behind him and stuck the Tetsusaiga into him. Rekkyo disappeared.  
  
Kagome woke up at the same time Inuyasha did.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha!"  
  
"Feh. No problem."  
  
They looked at Kagura.  
  
"How do we reverse the spell?"  
  
"I'll tell you, but first you have to....."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
I'm so evil! I'm ending it there, and I know it's a cliffhanger!But hey, it WAS a long chapter. Till next time! *wanders over to Inu*  
  
"It's my turn!" 


	16. The Switch chapter 15

*is cleaning off bloody knife* We won't have to worry about the disclaimer bothering this story again! *sees you staring* What? Oh, the knife. Don't worry. I didn't kill the disclaimer. He's just being tortured.....I mean having fun with Inu and Michi. They're tickling him to death! *hears laughter in the background* Just before, they made him sit through 2 whole hours of teletubbies!  
  
Here's the next chapter and please review!  
  
Chapter 15: The Face Off Part 1  
  
--Dungeon--  
  
"I'll tell you, but first you have to get my heart from Naraku."  
  
"He has your heart?"  
  
"Yes. Why else do you think I haven't tried to kill him yet?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Shh! Inuyasha hide! Kanna is coming."  
  
Inuyasha hid in a barrel that was next to him, and Kagome pretended she was still unconcious.  
  
Kanna came in. "There is a wolf demon coming."  
  
"Do you know his name?"  
  
"Kouga." Kanna left again.  
  
"Ok, you can come out now Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the barrel and Kagome sat up.  
  
Kagome and Kagura looked at Inuyasha and started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You're wet."  
  
"What?"   
  
"That's the barrel where people 'go'"  
  
"Go?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's disgusting!"  
  
"We know."  
  
Inuyasha looks at Kagura. "Kanna said Kouga was coming."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Kagome, what do you say we play a little trick on Kouga?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like having him come in and us not tell him we've been switched."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Kagura looked at them. "He's here."  
  
Just then Kouga ran into the room and looked at Kagome(Inuyasha's body).  
  
"Dog-turd! What have you done with my woman?"  
  
"I'm not your woman!"  
  
"Yes you are." Kouga hooked his arm around Inuyasha (Kagome's body)  
  
Kagome walked up to Kouga and slapped him hard while trying not to laugh.  
  
"Sit." she crashed to the ground.  
  
"Hey Kouga." Inuyasha said while trying to not hit Kouga  
  
"Yeah Kagome?"  
  
"First of all, get your hand off of me." Kouga took his arm away.  
  
"Second, how would you like to help Inuyasha and me to beat Naraku?"  
  
"Me? Help dog-turd? Never."  
  
Inuyasha swallowed before he said this. "What if I said I'd kiss you if you did."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Only after Naraku is dead."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Now shake on it."  
  
Kouga started to shake.  
  
"Not like that! Shake hands with Inuyasha!"  
  
"Hmph." Kouga shook hands with Kagome. Then quickly let go.  
  
"Now, let's go get Naraku."  
  
They went through the castle until they found Naraku's room.  
  
They all ran in and saw Naraku himself, not a puppet.  
  
"Naraku! It's time to fight us!"  
  
------------------  
  
Yes, I know! It's a short chapter! I just want to save the battle until next time!  
  
Review please!!!!!!!! 


	17. Chapter 16 SO SORRY!

OH MY GOD!! I'M SO SORRY!!! Thank you so much, freaky-hanyou !! apologizes again I didn't realize it wasn't done! --;; no wonder so many people wanted more...  
  
Guess who's back?? That's right! Me and Inu! Only one thing's changed. That is that we're over her house!  
  
Me: Hey Inu.  
  
Inu: What?  
  
Me: Wasn't it kind of me to take the rosary off the disclaimer?  
  
Inu: No. You spoiled all my fun.  
  
Me: What?  
  
Inu: Never mind. Yes. It was very nice of you.  
  
Me: Ok. On to th.....  
  
Disclaimer jumps out of Inu's closet holding the...Tetsusaiga?  
  
Disclaimer: going crazy Hahaha!!!! Now I have the Tetsusagia!!! Muhahahaha!  
  
Inu: How'd he find that?!  
  
Me: I think the question is...Where did you get that?  
  
Inu: umm....I found it!  
  
Me: Where?  
  
Inu: umm...Oh no! The disclaimer is crazy and he has the Tetsusaiga!!! We've got to stop him!  
  
Me: I knew it was a bad idea to take the rosary off!!  
  
Will Inu and Pupp catch the crazy disclaimer? Who knows? i love doing these! Meanwhile, back the the chapter!  
  
Chapter 16: Is He Beaten?   
  
----Naraku's Room----  
  
"Naraku! It's time to fight us!"  
  
"What makes you think I'd fight weaklings like you?"  
  
"We're not weaklings!" Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kouga rushed at Naraku.  
  
Inuyasha jumped and landed behind Naraku, pulling out the bow and arrows. Kouga and Kagome rushed at him head-on, swerving left and right. Kagome had out the Tetsusaiga, and Kouga was using his fists. Naraku easily doged Kouga and knocked him flying, but Kagome hit him slightly. This caused him to fall a little, but he quickly got back up. He didn't get up quick enough, because Inuyasha's arrow pierced his skin.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" he yelled. Then he did something that noone expected. He transformed and quickly transformed back!   
  
'Oh no! It's Rekkyo!' Kagome thought.  
  
'You've got that right. Now don't go saying anything stupid.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'That's right. I can hear your thoughts.'  
  
It seemed like noone else saw the quick transformation, so they all still thought Rekkyo was Naraku.Inuyasha chose that moment to try and attack Rekkyo. He picked up an arrow and aimed. He drew back the bow, and let the arrow fly. It hit Rekkyo in the back, and pierced Rekkyo's heart. Rekkyo collapsed and disappeared.  
  
"Huh? Why haven't we changed back?"  
  
"Because that's not...." Kagome couldn't finish her sentence. It was like something had a tight grip on her mind.  
  
'I told you. Don't say anything stupid!'  
  
'But you're dead!'  
  
'No. I'm not. Naraku's waiting for you and Inuyasha. Come, and remember, nothing stupid, or else.'  
  
'Ok.'  
  
"Kagome?" Kagome looked up. "What were you going to say?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok then. Let's keep moving."  
  
Kouga caught up. "Wait up dog-breath!"  
  
Kagome looked at him and took a deep breath. "Why should I?"  
  
"Because Kagome promised me a kiss if I helped defeat Naraku!"  
  
Inuyasha shuddered at the thought. "You're right, I did promise. But you'll have to stay with us."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you'll get lost if you try to leave."  
  
"Fine. But what about my kiss?"  
  
"Here. Inuyasha," Inuyasha looked at Kagome as he said this. "Don't try to kill Kouga because of this."  
  
"Fine." Kagome huffed, but really she was laughing.   
  
"Now close your eyes." Kouga closed his eyes, and Inuyasha quickly kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Yes!" Kouga looked as if he wanted to jump for joy.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? We should keep going." Kagome started walking off. Kouga and Inuyasha followed close behind, although it looked like Inuyasha was walking a lot faster than Kouga.  
  
----------------------  
  
Sorry that took so long! Till next time! (boy, the disclaimer is crazy! Anyone know where the nearest mental institute is?) 


	18. The Switch chapter 17

I'm back! Now we can go on with the mini-story. the disclaimer  
  
The disclaimer had gotton ahold of the Tetsusaiga.  
  
Disclaimer: Ha! I have the Tetsusaiga! runs out door  
  
Inu and I give chase.  
  
Me: Inu! Call the mental hospital!  
  
Inu: Ok!  
  
Me: thinks Call Michi too, we'll need all the help we can get!  
  
Inu calls Michi and the hospital Michi arrives  
  
Miche: I'm here! What's up?  
  
Me: The disclaimer's gone mad!  
  
Inuadds: And he's got the Tetsusaiga!  
  
Michi: nods Yup, we've got a serious problem on our hands.  
  
Inu: So what are we going to do?  
  
Me: Let's see.....  
  
Chapter 17: Continuing On  
  
--Naraku's Castle--  
  
As Kagome was walking, she tried not to think. It might sound weird, but she just didn't want Rekkyo interrupting again. But she thought anyway.  
  
'I wonder how we're going to beat Naraku?'  
  
'That's an easy answer. You're not' Rekkyo had barged in again.  
  
'You sound so sure.'  
  
'That's because you can't beat him.'  
  
'Don't count on it.'  
  
'Why not? Your group can't even get along.'  
  
'...'  
  
'See? That wolf doesn't like Inuyasha, and Inuyasha doesn't like him. They both think you're their woman.'  
  
'Inuyasha doesn't think that!'  
  
'Yes he does.'  
  
'How do you know?'  
  
'I can read minds, remember?'  
  
'Oh. Yeah.'  
  
Kagome broke out of her thoughts and looked behind her. Inuyasha was trying to catch up with her, and Kouga just followed Inuyasha in a trance.  
  
Kagome turned back around.  
  
'Ok, come on out. I know you're there,'  
  
'Oh man. You just HAD to spoil the fun, didn't you?' Rekkyo said teasingly.  
  
'What fun?'  
  
'Oh nothing. I was just having fun watching things through your eyes.'  
  
'And that's fun?'  
  
'I was also going through your memories.'  
  
'You were what?!'  
  
'I was going through your memories. I never knew you liked Inuyasha.'  
  
'I don't like Inuyasha!'  
  
'Oh. That's right. You don't like him, you l....'  
  
'Shut up.'  
  
'By the way, watch out for that...'  
  
bam Kagome crashed into a wall.  
  
'wall.....'  
  
'Gee. Thanks.'  
  
'No problem.'  
  
Meanwhile, Kouga was howling with laughter. "Mutt-face crashed into a wall! Hahaha!!"  
  
Kagome turned around. "Will you just shut up?!"  
  
Inuyasha stepped between them. "C'mon guys. We have to get out, remember?"  
  
Kagome and Kouga reluctantly stepped away from each other.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."  
  
Kagome started walking. She looked back, and saw Inuyasha and Kouga staring at her. "What are you guys waiting for?We have to go don't we?"   
  
With that, Kagome walked away. 


	19. The Switch chapter 18

Me: So far this has been my biggest fanfic yet!  
  
Inu: It's your ONLY fanfic  
  
Me: Shh! They don't know that!  
  
Inu: They do now.  
  
Me: That's because you told them!  
  
Me: Anyway....the disclaimer problem.  
  
Inu: I came up with a plan.  
  
Me: Wait...YOU came up with a PLAN?   
  
Michi: Wow, that's something I never thought could happen....  
  
Me: Anyway, what is it?  
  
Inu: gestures with the help of the wards at the mental hospital, and you and Michi, we can corner the disclaimer.  
  
Michi: What about the Tetsusaiga?  
  
Inu: Already got a solution.  
  
doorbell rings  
  
Inu: Oh! There she is now!  
  
Kagome enters  
  
Michi: How can Kagome help?  
  
Kagome glares at Michi  
  
Michi: I'm scared.  
  
Inu: Well, as you can see, Kagome can scare anybody when she gets angry.  
  
Me: You're right!  
  
Michi: For a change...  
  
Inu: Kagome?  
  
Michi: No! I'll be good!   
  
Inu: Good, now let's go catch the disclaimer.  
  
----  
  
Kagome's scary....oh no! Help me mommy! She's coming!!!  
  
---------------  
  
Chapter 18:  
  
The group had reached a part of the castle that had two paths.  
  
"So..which way should we go?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
'Which way?' Kagome asked Rekkyo.  
  
'You and Inuyasha go left, Kouga go right.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Naraku wants to face the two of you alone.'  
  
'...fine.'  
  
"We go left, Kouga, you go right." Kagome said.  
  
"No! I'm not leaving Kagome with you!"   
  
"Relax Kouga. It's alright." Inuyasha told him.  
  
"Fine, but only because you say it's alright Kagome."  
  
Kouga sped off down the right path, and Kagome and Inuaysha walked down the left.  
  
--Kouga--  
  
'That stupid Mutt! How dare he go alone with Kagome?!" Kouga thought angrily.  
  
Kouga turned another corner. All of a sudden, a figure stepped out in front on him.  
  
"Who are you?" Kouga called as he stopped.  
  
"I am Rekkyo."  
  
--Kagome and Inuyasha--  
  
'Rekkyo?' Kagome called. There was no answer.  
  
'He's gone! Now's my chance!'  
  
Kagome stopped.  
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"You know how we fought Naraku?"  
  
"Yeah! And we beat him!"  
  
"Actually...we didn't."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We didn't fight Naraku."  
  
"Then who did we fight?"  
  
"We fought Rekkyo."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"When you fired your arrow..he transformed quickly."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"  
  
"I couldn't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because Rekkyo was there."  
  
"So?"  
  
"He could give me headaches, and he said he could do worse. I was going to tell you right after the battle, but it was like he was gripping my mind."  
  
"So then...where are we going now?"  
  
"To fight Naraku."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
They continued walking.  
  
'I'm back.' Rekkyo had returned.  
  
'Oh...'  
  
'Hmm...I see you've been saying things you shouldn't have while I was away.'  
  
'Like what?'  
  
'Like telling Inuyasha. I can't kill you right now, but I can hurt you.'  
  
'What?'  
  
All of a sudden, Kagome started to get a headache. It got worse, and she soon felt as if her head was being pounded.  
  
"Make it stop!" she cried, falling to the ground holding her head.  
  
'Heh. I'm not going to stop.'  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran to her.  
  
"Stop..."  
  
'Fine. I'll stop...but here's a little something to make sure you don't say anything else.'  
  
Kagome felt one last squeeze, then the pounding stopped.  
  
"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked her.  
  
She started to say she was fine, but her voice wasn't working. She then shook her head and pointed to her throat.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She pointed again and shook her head.   
  
"You can't talk?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Did Rekkyo do this?"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Let's go find him."  
  
They started walking again.  
  
After walking awhile longer, they came across a door.  
  
'Go in.'  
  
Kagome pointed to the door and Inuyasha opened it.  
  
They walked in and saw....  
  
(A/N: Ha! I'm going to stop it there! sticks out tongue Looks around Why is everyone glaring at me? I'm just kidding! That last chapter was too short, so I'm continuing!)  
  
"Kouga?! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I'm here to fight."  
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"Shut up and prepare yourself!" Kouga then lunged at Inuyasha.  
  
"Stop it Kouga! We're not here to fight!"  
  
"I said shut up!" He looked at him.   
  
Kagome looked at Kouga's eyes. They were blank.  
  
'He's being controlled!' she though.   
  
"Heh. You're right. I'm surprised you've figured it out so quickly."  
  
"Who are you?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Rekkyo." he said while swinging his fist at him.  
  
"How did you?" he dodged it.  
  
"It was simple." he swiped again, this time hitting him.  
  
'Kouga! Snap out of it!' Kagome thought.  
  
"It's not that easy!" Rekkyo replied.  
  
All of a sudden, he clutched his head and fell to the ground. "AA!"  
  
Kouga stood up. "And stay out."  
  
"How did you get him out?" Inuyasha asked him.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome "I want to be the one to beat you, Mutt face. Noone else. And noone hurts Kagome"  
  
"Well, in that case, it's me you'll want to beat." Inuyasha walked over to Kouga.  
  
"What are you talking about Kagome?"  
  
He pointed to Kagome. "That's Kagome. I'm Inuyasha."  
  
"How?"  
  
"It's a long story. We'll tell you later."  
  
Kouga's eyes widened. "Then I kissed..."  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Yup." He fell over laughing.  
  
Kagome walked over and stepped between them and shook her head.  
  
"Why aren't you talking?" Kouga asked.  
  
"She can't. Rekkyo did something to her."  
  
"Grr....we've got to beat him!"  
  
"Join the club. Now let's go."  
  
They all started walking down the hall.  
  
----------  
  
You all probably think that was sort, but I really was going to stop before the battle! Believe it or not, this chapter was over 3 pages long in my notebook!   
  
Note: This story is over 64 pages long in my notebook! 


	20. The Switch chapter 19

Me: One sec guys!  
  
Michi: What is it?  
  
doorbell rings and mail comes in through slot  
  
Me: I was waiting for the mail. picks up mail and sifts through it  
  
Me: Hmm...no...not it...aha! Here it is!  
  
Inu: What is it?  
  
Me: A new issue of the Chibi Guide! I've been waiting for it all week!  
  
Michi: Err....ok then....can we go now?  
  
Me: is leafing through the catalogue, ignoring Michi  
  
Me: circling things This one....and this one....and I'll definatly need this one..  
  
Me: stops turning pages 00;;;  
  
Inu Michi: What is it?  
  
Inu walks over and looks at the page   
  
Inu: 00;;;  
  
Michi: What is it??  
  
Michi walks over and looks  
  
Michi: 00;;; A chibi disclaimer....now that's scary....  
  
Chibi Disclaimer: looks up I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!  
  
everyone runs screaming from the room  
  
Chapter 19: Battling Him, Knowing it This Time  
  
It's finally up!!! Sorry about taking so long....but I had major writers block....I'm also working on an RPG with my friends...but please review!!!!!!  
  
-------  
  
After walking awhile longer (A/N: Over a month!...not) the group came to 2 doorways.  
  
'Which door?' Kagome asked Rekkyo.  
  
'I'm not telling.'  
  
'Why not?!'  
  
'Because. Now pick a door. 1 leads to Naraku's room, and the other....guess you'll have to find out for yourself.'  
  
"Which door?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome shrugged.  
  
"Let's go...left?" Kouga suggested. Inuyasha looked as if he was about to disagree, but Kagome glared at him and he kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Ok, we'll go left." Inuyasha said.  
  
The group then went through the left door. The door led into an empty room.   
  
"I think wolf boy picked the wrong door." Inuyasha said.  
  
"That's right." A voice called out.  
  
"Who's there?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Relax! It's me, Sango! Shippo's here too." Sango and Shippo walked over to the group.   
  
"Kagome! We found you!" the kitsune cried happily, jumping into her arms. She smiled and hugged him.  
  
"Why are you here?" Kouga asked Sango.  
  
"Shippo and I got lost trying to find Inuyasha, and it turns out Miroku is lost aswell. We looked around, and found this room."  
  
"Why didn't you leave the room?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Because the door won't open."  
  
"What?"  
  
Kagome walked over to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Heh...." A new voice echoed in the room. "The door won't open....until you beat me!"  
  
"Who are you?!" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I am Rekkyo. We have fought before....but you know that already."  
  
"So you're the bastard!" Kouga was ready to lunge at Rekkyo.  
  
"Call me what you want. That won't beat me."  
  
"Grr..." Kouga jumped at Rekkyo. He easily dodged him.  
  
"You can't beat me."  
  
Sango couldn't use her boomerang, the room was too small.  
  
Kagome put Shippo down and took out the Tetsusaiga. She then made it transform and attacked Rekkyo by surprise.  
  
"Stupid girl!" Kagome then fell to the floor clutching her head.  
  
"What's happening?!" Sango asked, confused.  
  
"Rekkyo is able to do something to her in her head." Inuyasha replied. (Yes, i know that sentence stunk!)  
  
"Can't you do anything?"   
  
"No."  
  
Kagome slowly stood back up. She was looking at Rekkyo, and if looks could kill.....  
  
While Rekkyo's attention was on Kagome, Inuyasha picked up an arrow. He then shot it at Rekkyo, and it hit his arm with such force it blew the arm off.  
  
Rekkyo clutched his arm and turned to face Inuyasha. As soon as his back was turned, Kagome attacked with the Tetsusaiga. She hit his back, causing him to fall. Then Kouga ran over and jumped on him. They conitnued attacking (didn't want to elaborate....shudders) until they were sure he was dead.   
  
"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.   
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"You still can't talk? But we beat him!"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
All of a sudden, the door opened.  
  
"I think we should leave the room while we can." Sango said.  
  
The rest of the group agreed and walked out. They then entered the other door, and found Naraku waiting for them.  
  
"Kuku...I know what you are here for." he said, laughing evily.  
  
"...And you can have it." He then through something in a bottle at them. Inuyasha caught it before it fell. It was something red.  
  
Inuyasha then looked back at Naraku, but he was gone.  
  
"That was...odd..." Sango said.  
  
"We should take this to Kagura. Then we can switch back." Inuyasha said to Kagome.  
  
She agreed.  
  
---Back in the Dungeons---  
  
The group went back down into the dungeons, where Kagura was waiting.  
  
"Do you have it??" She asked excitedly.  
  
Kagome took the bottle from Inuyasha and handed it to her.  
  
"Yes! I'm finally free!" She cried happily.  
  
"That's all very nice. Now can you tell us how to switch back?" Inuyasha asked her crossly.  
  
"Oh, yes. The spell. All you have to do is kiss-"  
  
"That's it?" Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
"But it has to be a real kiss. You both have to mean it." She then walked out of the dungeons.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other. 'I have to kiss....him/her?' They both thought at the same time.  
  
Yay!! does happy dance I finally got the next chapter done! I'm so proud of myself....and thanks to BluBreamer06 for the magazine idea!! Also thanks to everyone else that gave me ideas, especially Marissa! Hehe....the next chapter will be interesting.... 


	21. The Switch chapter 20 I'm Pretty Sure Th...

Everyone ran to Inu's  
  
Me: That....was a very scary thing.....  
  
Inu: You should get rid of the magazine!  
  
Michi: Yeah!  
  
Me: Alright. takes magazine out of back pocket  
  
Inu: You had it with you the whole time?!  
  
Me: Err....yeah.  
  
Michi: Whatever. grabs magazine and lights it on fire  
  
Inu: Woohoo!! Burn baby!!  
  
Michi and I look at her like she's crazy  
  
Inu: notices us staring Err...heh....  
  
Michi: She's crazy...  
  
Inu: glares at Michi I'll make Kagome come back...  
  
Michi: No! Anything but that!  
  
magazine finishes burning  
  
Michi: Ok, now that that's been taken care of...  
  
Inu: Let's go get the disclaimer!  
  
TV magically turns on  
  
TV guy: Important news bulletin! A crazy man weilding a large sword is reaking havoic on the town!!  
  
Picture in background shows the disclaimer swinging a transformed Tetsusaiga around  
  
Michi: How'd he get it to transform?!  
  
Inu: I don't know...but I have to get him to show me how!  
  
Michi and I stare at her again   
  
Michi: It looks like the mental institute will get 2 new inmates....  
  
Inu: glares at Michi  
  
Me: Err....c'mon guys! We have to get the disclaimer!  
  
Michi: Alright.   
  
We (finally!) go to get the disclaimer  
  
we find the disclaimer where he was on the tv  
  
Disclaimer: Muahahaha!! swings transformed Tetsusagia around again  
  
Inu: Hey! You!  
  
Disclaimer: looks at her What do you want?  
  
Inu: Can you show me how you transformed that? I've been trying for weeks!  
  
Disclaimer: Sure!  
  
Inu: Yay! runs over  
  
Disclaimer: starts showing her how to transform the Tetsusaiga  
  
Michi Me: stare at Inu cause she's crazy  
  
Michi: Now!  
  
People in white suits surround the disclaimer and Inu  
  
Disclaimer: Noooo!!! tries to run  
  
Random guy in white suit: gives him a sedetive  
  
Another guy in white: puts him in a straight jacket  
  
A third guy: places him in the Mental Institute's car  
  
Me: runs over Thank you!  
  
Michi: comes over also Yeah, but...whispers something in the guy's ear  
  
Guy: nods places Inu in a straight jacket   
  
Inu: What the? Hey!! I just learned how to make it transform!! Let me out of this! I have to try it out!  
  
Guy: gives Inu a sedetive places her in car also  
  
The car drives away  
  
Me: Glad that's over...  
  
Michi: Yeah...too bad Inu had to turn out crazy...  
  
Disclaimer is now overfor good  
  
Chapter 20: Might be the last  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other. 'I have to kiss....him/her?' They both thought at the same time.  
  
-End flashback-  
  
"No way! I'm not kissing her!" Inuyasha protested.  
  
Kagome silently protested.  
  
"Well, it looks like you have to." Sango argued.  
  
"Unless you want to stay like that forever." Shippo piped up.  
  
'I guess there's no other way..' Kagome thought.  
  
"What if Kagura was lying?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
"You won't know if you don't try." Sango pointed out.  
  
"Besides, you know you want to!" Shippo said laughing.  
  
"Why you little!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Kagome! Help!" Shippo ran and hid behind her.  
  
'Inuyasha!' Kagome thought angrily. She pointed a finger down repeatedly.  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "Are you trying to do something?"  
  
Kagome growled silently.  
  
"Well, let's get this over with." Inuyasha said. He looked at Sango, Shippo, and Kouga. "But you can't watch!" He then shoved them out of the room.  
  
He then looked at Kagome. "Are you ready?"   
  
Kagome nodded and closed her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha nervously leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. She responded by kissing him back.  
  
'Does (s)he actually like me?' they both wondered at the same time and broke off the kiss, eyes closed.  
  
"Did it work?" Kagome wondered, not realizing she said that out loud.  
  
"Kagome, your voice!" Inuyasha said happily.  
  
"What?" she asked, then realized. "It's back!" she exclaimed.   
  
Inuyasha looked down, half expecting to see Kagome's skirt. But what he saw was his own clothes. "And we switched back!"  
  
"It did work!" they both said at the same time.  
  
"Hey, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Let's go tell the others!"   
  
"Alright." they both then walked out of the room.  
  
Once they came out, Shippo jumped up from where he was sitting. "Did it work?" he asked hopefully.  
  
'This is too good to pass up.' Inuyasha thought, trying to catch Kagome's eye.  
  
She saw him and nodded slightly. Her expression immediatly became sad and she shook her head. A few tears came out of her eyes, but they were from the laughter she was holding in.  
  
"You didn't kiss, did you?" Shippo asked angrily. Kagome decided to keep the act going, and she frowned. She then pretended to hit Shippo.  
  
"Kagome!!" Shippo cried, lunging himself into Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"Oy! Get out of my arms!" Inuyasha dropped Shippo, who was looking confused.  
  
Kagome couldn't keep it in anymore. She started laughing, and Inuyasha joined in. "Yes, it worked Shippo." she said while laughing.  
  
"You voice is back!" Sango said happily.  
  
"Yeah, and we're in our own bodies again." Kagome replied.  
  
"Can we go now?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes, we can go." The group left the castle.  
  
When they got outside, Miroku got up. "I was wondering when you'd be back." he said calmly.  
  
"It seems you were left outside." Sango replied.  
  
"Yes, the doors closed-" Miroky stopped talking when he realized the rest of the group had started walking away from the castle. "Hey! Wait for me!" he ran after them.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were back in their own bodies. Everything else was alright. And (hehe) Kagome and Inuyasha realized their true feelings for each other.  
  
THE END!  
  
dances around So happy!! I finished my first fanfic!! Now to work on another one...I have many now....

Thank you all my loyal minons-er-reviewers! I had so many! Sorry about that mishap earlier in the 16th or so chapter...but this time it's actually the end! I MIGHT make a sequel...but I don't know, but if you think I should make a sequel, you can tell me any ideas you have for one!

Thanks to: (note; you might be mentioned more than once. I'm just going down the line, and sorry if I spell your username wrong)

Angel Blossom, flashpichu (THANK YOU SO MUCH, Beta!! ), Lady Sango 7 (I think that's how it's spelt), Kagome-Lovers-Cool, Sesshomaru4eva203, freaky-hanyou, Kage Kitsune, Rone M., crystal, Lord fluffy-sama, remix-69er, conscience fairy, KagomeKilala, KawaiiNezumi7, Kay Kylo, Rekouri Sentusu, BlUeLiLgUrL, Noki-san, sesshoumaru's fluff is mine, Mich-chan, Tekablade, okibi bara, cHiCkxOfxdArKnEsS, Artanis Catrina, evil ketchup dudette, Kagome Lover 2009, RoguesHeart, Glenn and Katina Rentholen, Zhen Ji, Trigger-Happy Yuna, sarah-bear, kikyoHater.

THANKS EVERYONE!! waves bye


End file.
